The antitheft expedients which have been so far devised for avoiding the theft of spectacles being exhibited at selling facilities, comprise:
an unbreakable tag placed on the bridge of the spectacles; this expedient hinders the customer from trying on the spectacles while, on the other hand, does not prevent the spectacles from being folded and possibly pocketed; PA1 a transparent, sealed envelope in which the spectacles are placed; clearly, this expedient prevents a customer from trying on the spectacles and, consequently, impairs the sale of the spectacles; PA1 a large sized label bearing the name of the manufacturer and similar information printed on it, fixedly secured to the spectacles, the size of the label being such as to prevent anyone from pocketing the spectacles; this expedient presents two drawbacks: firstly, such labels prevent a customer from comfortably trying on the spectacles, and, secondly, they require specially designed exhibition racks or stands which are more expensive and, in any event, less effective than the conventional racks.
The antitheft device according to the present invention permits the foregoing drawbacks to be eliminated. It permits spectacles to be exhibited, while achieving utmost protection against theft, on any conventional rack or stand which is generally designed so as to permit easy handling and satisfactory display of the articles on sale to occur.
Furthermore, the antitheft device according to the present invention is particularly advantageous insofar as it does not hinder a potential customer from trying on the spectacles. Besides, the device does not affect the aesthetic appearance of the spectacles.